Normal Conversation
by Kai Hoshizuki
Summary: "Have you ever thought of penetrating Kiryuu-kun?" No lemon, rated M to be safe, OC appearance
**Hey! *screams as I avoid every stuff thrown***

 **I'm so, so, so , sooooooooooo sorry, people! With work and being unable to access to my mother's laptop, I'm very much unable to update anything these past months. ;; u ;; I have to put Kiss Me Rotten and Silver Scales on hiatus for the time being as I try to wreck my mind and find time to write the new chapters- using my phone.**

 **Anyways- About Kiss Me Rotten, I'm going to rewrite that story again. Turning it into a normal story instead of an otome-based story which I originally planned last year. _(:' It's hard to write it, yep, I gave up on that part.**

 **Since I finally manage to find the time to write at least something aside from KissMiTen (yep, I'm going to call it that) and Silver Scales, have this! Came from the mind of a very much Zero-obsessed writer.**

 **Hoshizuki Kai is me. *laughs* I'm a guy in here don't worry! And I assure you that I'm very much a handsome man. *pathetic convincing***

 ** Disclaimer: Vampire Knight ain't mine. If it's mine, read through this and you will have an idea what will happen to the story.**

 **Warning : Some sex-themed conversation, Me being a damn pervert *chuckles*, OOC-ness, Un-Betaed, Grammar mistakes (I'm certain of this!)**

 **This story rated M just to be safe. *laughs***

* * *

"Have you ever thought of penetrating Kiryuu-kun?"

The sudden question that came from the dark-haired man almost makes Kaname spits on his tea. The pureblood's face scrunches slightly before he look at the said man sitting across him with a practiced calm face.

"Please do know your words have a double meaning, Hoshizuki-kun," the brunette utters over his tea cup before taking another sip. Kaname is certain that Kai isn't just talking about penetration in act of blood drinking but he isn't so sure of it. His friend can't be that perverted minded now can he?

The other pureblood vampire only grins as his ghastly coloured eyes glints in mischief. "Oh. Let me rephrase that," crossing his legs as he took a bite of the offered afternoon snacks, the Hoshizuki heir continues,

"Have you ever thought of fucking Kiryuu-kun?"

This time the pureblood prince literally spits on his tea, staining his perfectly ironed black dress shirt.

Nope.

He is a pervert.

* * *

"What the hell are you staring at, Kuran?" The silverette beauty hisses at the brunette as he tries his best not to squirm under the intense gaze of the said man now currently sitting across him over the dinner table.

His question only been answered with a blink that only pisses him off even more. The other occupant of the table can only smirks as his dark eyes watches the other two in amusement.

"Oh, Kiryuu-kun. Don't mind him much. He's just imagining that he's fu-" Kai's sentence been cutted off as he let out a sudden painful grunt. This only earned him a confuse look from Zero. Kaname took a bite of his food as he secretly throw a dark glare to the other pureblood, ready to give another kick from under the table if the dark-haired pureblood decided to utter anymore nonsense regarding himself.

"He's what?" The silverette raises an eyebrow in question as he look over the two purebloods repeatedly. Kai clears his throat as he composed himself, ghastly eyes throw a moment glance over the brunette before he opens his mouth to answer.

"As I was saying, Kiryuu-kun," he manage to withdrew his targeted leg in time just before the Kuran heir are able to stomp on his feet, "I've been wondering when will I ever get the chance to fuck you?" Kai finishes off with the most innocent smile that he can ever muster.

Such question earned him an almost chocked silverette and a raised eyebrow from the other pureblood.

"W-w-w-what-?" Red hues starts to decorates the hunter's pale cheeks, beautiful amethyst orbs looking at the Hoshizuki heir as if he just grown a second head.

"You have no idea how much I long to see you squirming and moaning under me, Kiryuu-kun. I can't help but to imagine myself ramming you with my big hard co-" Another kick under the table received from the brunette stops his wording for the second time as Kai hisses in pain.

"Such thing shouldn't be talked about over dinner, Hoshizuki-kun," this coupled with a stomp of the foot hard enough to swell the overly abused leg of the poor dark-haired pureblood. Kai can only bit his bottom lip in other not to let out a painful yell that will very much ruin his composed pureblood facade. Lips pulled up into a painful smirk a moment after as ghastly eyes landed upon the overly cute reaction of the silver-haired hunter.

The previous red hue seems to darken upon the pale cheeks and reaches his pierced ears as the silverette bit his bottom lip lightly, beautiful lilac eyes looking anywhere else beside the two purebloods. A clear sign that Zero is very much embarrassed about what being said by Kai about himself.

Such cute expression only makes the mischievous pureblood wanted to tease the poor hunter even more. And Kaname can't stop him from doing just that.

Nu-uh.

"With that kind of expression shown, Kiryuu-kun, it's not hard to imagine you on such position."

"Hoshizuki-kun."

"Oh, come on, Kuran-kun. I know you also want to _penetrate_ this cute hunter."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me saying that you never imagine yourself fucking Kiryuu-kun into the mattress."

"Kai."

"Maybe we can have a threesome. It will be more pleasurable for him to have two cocks inside."

" _Kai_."

"Bet he will enjoy it so much that he just have to scream my name in pleasure." This earned him a raised eyebrow from Kaname, feeling himself being challenged.

"What makes you so sure that he won't scream mine instead?"

"Because I'm better than you, Kuran-kun."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"To see whose name Kiryuu-kun will scream in pleasure first? Yes, it's a challenge."

"W-wait! Didn't I have a say in this!? This is me you're guys talking about!?" The previously blushing and silent hunter voice out after he finally snapped out from his flabbergasted moment. Who won't when there's two hot purebloods openly talking about doing the 'do' to you?

"Don't worry, Kiryuu-kun. I'll make you see heaven," Kai smiles as he lightly lay a hand upon the silverette's thigh. Zero quickly jerks away in horror, already got a slight idea of what will happen to him later on.

"Not if I'm the one that can make him see it first," Kaname interrupts, wine-colored eyes glint in challenge as a light smirk grace his pale lips.

The scared hunter quickly bolted towards the nearest exit, leaving his cutleries in a mess on top of the dinner table as he tries to save his virginity from being taken away by two insane and perverted bloodsuckers.

But of course the purebloods won't just let their prey run away now, can they?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
